1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to devices for clamping work pieces for machining operations, and in particular to a swing clamp that will rotate 90 degrees between a released and a clamped position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Swing clamps are used in various manufacturing operations, particularly machining. The swing clamp of the prior art has a cam sleeve with a cam slot. A cam pin extends outward from a mandrel and engages the cam slot. A hydraulic piston moves the mandrel axially relative to the cam sleeve. The cam slot and cam pin cause the mandrel to rotate during this axial movement. This causes the clamp to swing as it moves between the lower engaged position and an upward released position.
The prior devices have a disadvantage particularly in manufacturing operations where an operator is not in attendance. The work pieces will be clamped to fixtures. The fixtures are moved automatically from a remote loading station to the machine tool and to other devices, such as inspection devices and washing stations. The physical connection between the swing clamp of the prior art and the hydraulic power source cannot be maintained during these movements. The lack of an operator precludes the connection of the hydraulic power source to the clamp of the machine tool. Therefore, the clamp cannot be released and actuated on the bed of the machine tool during the machining process.